A long awaited reunion
by 221bperdidobeach
Summary: NezumiXShion reunion fic, one-shot. After three years apart, Nezumi and Shion finally reunite once again in the city of No.5. After returning to his hotel room after a long business meeting, Shion is greeted with a face he has longed to see for years. (This was inspired by my friend's headcannon! Her tumblr url is praetorpizza) Enjoy! :D


The fall of the Holy City, No.6, was three years ago. For Shion, it had also been three years since he and Nezumi had parted.  
It was another one of Shion's business trips, long, tedious and boring - no different from the previous seven times he'd visited No.5, to attend various, official meetings.  
As mayor, he had a major role in No.6 and organising the Restructural Committee , however he could never fix his concentration at these meetings. Often, he would find himself in deep thought, gazing through the clear windows of the twelve storey building, watching the hustle and bustle of the city below.  
This time he'd caught himself wondering about Nezumi. What had he been doing all this time? Where was he now? Would reunion ever come, like he had promised right before he departed into the barren land, extending beyond West Block?  
Shion wished he knew the answer. He longed desperately to be with Nezumi once again, in the basement room, filled with mountains of classical literature and comedic fiction.  
Both Inukashi and Rikiga would visit Shion and his mother, Karan, every week, to feast upon home made stew and bread. His mother had made it so that every Wednesday night, the two West Block residents would dine with them, and the four had become very close. Shion only ever wished that Nezumi would be there too, and the four close acquaintances could become five.  
Shion imagined Nezumi calling his name. The voice had grown louder and more hoarse, before Shion finally realised he was really being called. Not by Nezumi, but someone else. He snapped out of his daydream and became conscious that another member of the meeting was attempting to get his attention.  
"Shion," the man called. He was tall with sandy-blonde hair, in his mid-forties. Shion guessed he was probably quite handsome in his youth. He recognised the man from other meetings he had attended, though he couldn't quite remember his name, which was unlike Shion."Shion, the meeting's over, you can go back to your hotel now." the blonde man urged, as if he wanted Shion out of what must have been his office.  
"Right…yeah, sorry." Shion replied hurriedly, as he shot from his seat and started for the door. The room was empty, aside from the two, and Shion could sense the older man watching as he left the room.  
The journey back to his hotel was fairly short, through the busy night time streets of the fifth city. Shion admired the city veiled in darkness, yet there was an extraordinary amount of luminescence, lighting his way to his accommodation.  
He reached his hotel and traipsed lazily up the carpeted steps to his room, deciding against using the elevator for once.  
It was around seven in the evening and the meeting had lasted at least six hours - much longer than he had anticipated - and Shion was exhausted. Shion hated politics. If he was asked to recall any information discussed during today's meeting, he wouldn't even be able to. He also hadn't had a bite to eat all day and yet he still wasn't hungry. The droning on of seventeen other men all day had tired him out too much to even think about eating.  
He swiped his key card through the slot to open the heavy metal door to his hotel apartment. He imagined doors this sturdy were a security precaution, to prevent any unwanted visitors and to prevent any customer complaints if they didn't feel safe. It was virtually impossible to get through one of these doors without the right coded card.  
After entering the dingy room, Shion removed his coat and peeled back his professional white t-shirt – revealing a thick red snake that writhed around his whole body – and threw both garments carelessly to the floor. He then flicked the switch of a small lamp on his bedside table, so that the dark of the room wasn't so blinding.  
All he wanted to do was fall into his king sized bed and sleep, sleep until noon the next day.  
But, of course, first he had to open the window. Ever since Nezumi had left his side, he opened the window every single night, in the hope of his return, which seemed more and more unlikely to Shion with everyday that passed.  
Turning to face the double door that led to the small balcony outside his room, he saw something - someone - he had almost given up hope on ever seeing again. Nezumi. He was standing there, outside the window, his left hand raised as he knocked on the double glazed glass.  
Shion didn't move a muscle. He stood there, stock still, staring at the face he'd longed to see for over three years.  
"Shion, open the window." said a voice all so familiar to him, which brought Shion out his daze.  
Without a second thought, Shion dashed to the glass doors, pushed the latch down and swung them wide open. He threw himself onto the other boy and wrapped his arms around him. Shion held him in an embrace - tight enough to suffocate someone - never wanting to let him go.  
This warmth, this scent, this person. Shion was overwhelmed with joy and shock and surprise and tears began to roll slowly down his flushed cheeks.  
Nezumi gave a light chuckle. This was a laugh that comforted Shion, a laugh that made him feel alive and made his heart flutter with happiness.  
"N-Nezumi…" Shion stuttered, as the grey-eyed boy wiped the tears from his face with the tips of his fingers. Shion settled further into the embrace, Nezumi's arms now tightly wound around Shion's naked back.  
"I…I missed you, Nezumi."  
Nezumi pulled back from Shion and began to caress his white locks with long, nimble fingers.  
"I know." his reply was short but it was enough to make Shion flustered.  
Nezumi stepped back and gently nudged the doors shut without turning round, still looking into Shion's astounded face.  
Shion gazed back into the face of the other boy, his features so delicate and feminine yet so chiselled and sharp.  
Nezumi had changed slightly over the three years they'd spent apart. Despite still having a girlish look, he looked much more masculine than before. His chin was dotted with brittle stubble and his hair was noticeably longer. Shion had grown more over the years and yet Nezumi was still aggravatingly taller, by two inches at least.  
Through the window behind Nezumi's head, Shion could see the black Winter sky, illuminated with infinite numbers of glittering stars. Only then did Shion begin realise his room was on the fifth floor of an eight storey hotel building, and that surely it was impossible for Nezumi to get onto the balcony. _Did he climb? _Shion asked himself. Why was Nezumi even in No.5? And how did he not only know this was where Shion was staying, but also his exact room? Shion was baffled and thought that it might all be an illusion, one of the numerous daydreams he had about reuniting with Nezumi. He almost fainted from the disappointment, but as a hand clasped his wrist firmly to steady him, he knew it couldn't be a dream.  
"Shion. You okay?" The words were so casual and nearly didn't match the elegant tone Nezumi spoke with.  
Shion peered into the beautiful, deep grey eyes.  
"Nezumi…how…how did you know I was here? In No.5?"  
Nezumi dropped onto the large bed, making himself at home and gestured for Shion to sit. Shion lowered himself onto the bed and looked Nezumi in the eyes, silently insisting that he answer his question.  
"I didn't know you were here, Shion," he revealed, taking Shion by surprise. "I arrived here a month ago. They let me in surprisingly easily considering I probably looked like a homeless tramp." a chuckle escaped his lips and his mouth stretched into a smirk.  
"I had just been thinking of leaving here soon, when I saw you leave that building for high-official meetings. I never thought I'd see you here but I could never mistake that gloriously white hair of yours."  
"Well then how did you know where I was? How did you get onto my balcony?" Shion questioned, impatience resounding in his voice.  
"I was getting to that part before you interrupted me, airhead. Anyway, I saw you and I followed you back here. The next part was slightly trickier to pull off," Nezumi carried on. "I first followed you to your room. How you didn't notice I was behind you the whole time is utterly beyond me." Nezumi stopped then, as if he'd forgotten what he was about to say next, but Shion thought that to be impossible.  
"Then what? Then what did you do?" Shion pushed for an answer.  
"Oh right," Nezumi responded before carrying on. "After acquiring your room number - 28C - I went next door and climbed over the railing that separated the balcony from yours."  
"Wow, you like making quite an entrance, then?" Shion smiled.  
"Of course. Anything for Your Majesty."Nezumi remarked.  
Shion thought some more.  
"But wait, how did you get into the room next door? I'm pretty sure it's occupied and the lock is impossible to pick."  
"I went to the foyer and asked them to give me the key to room 26C." He elucidated, though to Shion, the situation was made no clearer.  
"They don't just give out other people's key cards to complete strangers!" Shion exclaimed.  
Nezumi waved a plastic card in front of Shion's face, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. No doubt, it was the key to next door's room, the number '26C' clearly printed on the front.  
"I get what I want, Shion." He seductively licked his lips and began to laugh.  
Shion didn't even want to think about what the nineteen-year-old might have done for that thin plastic card.  
"You're skinny, Shion." Nezumi pointed out and Shion finally remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. His appetite had deteriorated since the fall of No.6 and his mother had began to notice, too. He would always deny it, but his mother would put it down to the enormous amounts of stress being mayor had inflicted upon Shion.  
"So, you're a high ranking No.6 official now, huh?" Nezumi had obviously become less concerned about Shion's weight as he questioned him about his life as mayor.  
"Yeah. I'm mayor."  
"How's that life treating you? I bet you have mounds of gold and riches now, huh?" Nezumi joked.  
Shion dismissed it and hopped up off the bed, making his way to the mahogany desk against the wall. Upon the desk, was a top notch coffee machine, set with the ability to make tea and hot chocolate too. Shion reached for two rounded mugs and let the machine do its job.  
Within seconds, two steaming hot chocolates were ready to be served and Shion grasped a handle with each hand and began to walk steadily over to Nezumi. The other boy sat up and eagerly took the mug from Shion's hand and sipped the hot drink.  
"Hmm, definitely not as good as how I remember you make them, Shion."  
"Why thank you, I always like to be complimented by famous Eve."  
Nezumi smiled.  
As Shion sat, gripping the boiling mug between both hands, he stared at Nezumi.  
"What?" Nezumi questioned, clearly noticing Shion watching him.  
"Nothing, I just…I haven't seen your face in so long it's just…" Shion trailed off.  
Nezumi tipped his head back and drained his cup. He placed the empty mug down on the bedside table, raised his arms and let out a lengthy yawn.  
"Well, I'm done for," Nezumi announced. "It's about time I got my beauty sleep. You too Shion, you can't possibly keep up your handsome good looks without an early night once in a while. Heh."  
The boy kicked off his boots and tugged his shirt over his head, before diving under the immaculately clean sheets.  
After flicking the switch off on the bedside lamp, Shion also wriggled under the duvet, and felt the warmth of Nezumi's flesh next to his own. Shion fidgeted to get into a comfortable position and ended up on his side, with his back to Nezumi. He could feel Nezumi's body twist and then felt a muscled arm rest around Shion's bare rib cage. He could feel the breath of the other boy against the back of his neck and he sighed, contentedly.  
"Nezumi." Shion opened his eyes and stared into the dark.  
"Mm?" Nezumi mumbled.  
"Nezumi, I'm flying back to No.6 tomorrow morning."  
"I know."  
Shion didn't even bother to question how Nezumi knew.  
"Come with me."  
"Shion."  
Shion was certain he knew what his answer was going to be. Something along the lines of, _'Shion, I'm a wanderer. I don't stay in one place for an extended period of time.' _no doubt.  
"Shion, I'll stay with you."  
Shion let out another contented sigh. This reply was not one he had expected, but it was definitely one he welcomed.  
He closed his eyes once again.  
After minutes of silence, a voice spoke again.  
"Shion."  
"Mm?"  
"I missed you."  
Shion felt a pair of lips gently press against his neck.  
"I know."

End.


End file.
